Taylor Swift
thumb Taylor Alison Swift (ur. 13 grudnia 19891) – amerykańska wokalistka country i popowa oraz instrumentalistka. W 2006 roku ukazała się jej pierwsza płyta, Taylor Swift, która uzyskała multiplatynowy status w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Dwa lata później Swift wydała swój drugi album, Fearless, który spędził na szczycie Billboard 200 jedenaście tygodni, więcej od jakiejkolwiek innej płyty od 2000 roku2. W listach podsumowujących sprzedaż albumów w 2008 roku, Fearless uplasował się na 3. miejscu z 2.1 milionami kopii, zaś Taylor Swift zajął 6. pozycję ze sprzedażą 1.5 miliona egzemplarzy3. W 2009 roku magazyn Billboard uznał Taylor za artystkę roku, a Fearless otrzymał w 2010 roku nagrodę Grammy dla albumu roku4. W 2011 roku magazyn Forbes umieścił Swift na 7. miejscu listy najbardziej wpływowych postaci show biznesu, jako że w okresie 12 miesięcy jej zarobki wyniosły 45 milionów dolarów5. Z kolei rok później zajęła 11. pozycję w tym samym zestawieniu, z rocznym dochodem w wysokości 57 milionów dolarów6. W 2008 roku łączna sprzedaż albumów Swift wyniosła ponad 4 miliony kopii, czyniąc z niej najlepiej sprzedającego się artystę w Stanach Zjednoczonych w tymże okresie. Ten sam tytuł Swift dzierżyła również w roku 2010, kiedy to łączna sprzedaż jej albumów wyniosła 4 460 000 egzemplarzy – najwięcej spośród wszystkich artystów. W 2011 roku Taylor została wyróżniona tytułem Kobiety Roku według magazynu Billboard7. W 2012 roku Nielsen SoundScan umieścił Swift na 4. miejscu listy artystek, które sprzedały najwięcej wydawnictw w formie digital download w historii, z ponad 41 milionami jej utworów zakupionych cyfrowo8. W sumie albumy Swift rozeszły się w ponad 20 milionach egzemplarzy na całym świecie9. 19 listopada 2014 r. została pierwszą w historii Billboard piosenkarką, której dwa różne utwory zajmowały pierwsze miejsce na liście, następując po sobie10. Spis treści ukryj 1 Wczesne życie 1.1 Początki muzyczne 2 Kariera muzyczna 2.1 2006–2008: Taylor Swift 2.2 2008–2009: Fearless 2.2.1 Incydent na MTV VMA 2.3 2010–2012: Speak Now 2.4 2012: Red 2.5 2014: 1989 3 Teksty 4 Kariera filmowa 5 Działalność filantropijna 6 Wizerunek i inna aktywność 7 Życie osobiste 8 Dyskografia 9 Filmografia 10 Nagrody i nominacje 11 Trasy koncertowe 12 Przypisy 13 Linki zewnętrzne Wczesne życie| edytuj kod Taylor urodziła się w Reading, zaś dorastała w gminie Wyomissing, w stanie Pensylwania jako pierwsze dziecko Andrei oraz Scotta Swiftów; ma młodszego brata, Austina11. Będąc w czwartej klasie szkoły podstawowej, Taylor wygrała krajowy konkurs literacki dzięki pracy pod tytułem "Potwór w mojej szafie"1213. W wieku 10 lat Swift zaczęła pisać piosenki, które następnie wykonywała podczas lokalnych festiwali, konkursów karaoke oraz imprez okolicznościowych. Kiedy miała 12 lat, poświęciła kilka miesięcy na napisanie 350-stronicowej powieści, która jednak nie została opublikowana14. Pierwszym poważnym występem Taylor był koncert podczas Bloomsburg Fair15. Swift kontynuowała edukację domową, dzięki czemu w 2008 roku otrzymała dyplom ukończenia szkoły średniej16. Początki muzyczne| edytuj kod Swift za swój największy autorytet muzyczny uważa Shanię Twain17. Wśród jej innych inspiracji są m.in.: Dixie Chicks, LeAnn Rimes, Tina Turner, Dolly Parton, a także babcia Taylor, która była śpiewaczką operową181920. W wieku 11 lat Swift po raz pierwszy wybrała się do Nashville, licząc na zawarcie kontraktu muzycznego. Na miejscu odwiedziła siedziby wszystkich wytwórni, wręczając ich przedstawicielom demo z własną twórczością, jednak żadna z nich nie zdecydowała się na podpisanie umowy2122. Po powrocie do Pensylwanii, Swift dostała propozycję zaśpiewania podczas turnieju tenisowego US Open. Jej wykonanie Hymnu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki spotkało się z dużym zainteresowaniem23. W wieku 12 lat wokalistka zaczęła grać na gitarze oraz regularnie podróżować do Nashville, gdzie pisała teksty z lokalnymi twórcami. Dwa lata później jej rodzice zdecydowali przeprowadzić się na przedmieścia miasta1. W wieku 14 lat Swift została najmłodszą tekściarką zatrudnioną przez Sony/ATV Music Publishing24. Kariera muzyczna| edytuj kod 2006–2008: Taylor Swift| edytuj kod Swift występująca w kawiarni, grając na gitarze z drzewa koa w czerwcu 2006 roku Debiutancki singel Swift, "Tim McGraw", został wydany w 2006 roku i uplasował się na 6. pozycji Hot Country Songs25. 24 października ukazał się jej debiutancki album Taylor Swift, który rozszedł się w 39.000 kopii w pierwszym tygodniu2627. Płyta zajęła 5. miejsce Billboard 200, a także 1. pozycję Top Country Albums, na której pozostawała przez 24 tygodnie282930. Wideoklip do "Tim McGraw" wygrał nagrodę dla przełomowego teldysku na CMT Music Awards 200731. 15 maja 2007 roku Swift zaśpiewała "Tim McGraw" na gali Academy of Country Music Awards. W tym samym roku stanowiła support podczas trasy koncertowej Soul2Soul Faith Hill i Tima McGrawa. Poza tym tę samą rolę pełniła przed występami George'a Straita, Brada Paisleya oraz Rascal Flatts32. Drugi singel z Taylor Swift, "Teardrops on My Guitar", został wydany 24 lutego 2007 roku i uplasował się na 2. miejscu Hot Country Songs, a także 33. pozycji Billboard Hot 100. Z kolei popowy remiks utworu zajął 13. miejsce Hot 100 oraz 11. pozycję Pop 100. W październiku 2007 roku Taylor otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszej wokalistki/autorki tekstów, przyznaną przez Nashville Songwriters Association International. Stała się tym samym najmłodszą wokalistką w historii, która zdobyła tę statuetkę33. Taylor Swift w 2007 roku. "Our Song", trzeci singel z Taylor Swift, spędził sześć tygodni na szczycie Hot Country Songs, a także uplasował się na 16. miejscu Hot 100 oraz 24. pozycji Pop 100. Poza tym uzyskał w Stanach Zjednoczonych status podwójnej platyny za sprzedaż powyżej 2 milionów kopii34. "Should've Said No" był drugim singlem numer jeden na liście Hot Country Songs w karierze Taylor. W 2007 roku Swift wydała swój pierwszy świąteczny album, Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection, który dostępny był ekskluzywnie w sieci Target. Rok później wokalistka nominowana była do nagrody Grammy dla najlepszego nowego artysty, jednak przegrała na rzecz Amy Winehouse35. Latem 2008 roku ukazał się minialbum Swift, Beautiful Eyes, dostępny wyłącznie w Wal-Martach36. W pierwszym tygodniu rozszedł się w 45.000 kopii i zadebiutował na szczycie Top Country Albums, a także 9. miejscu Billboard 200. W tym samym tygodniu na 2. pozycji Top Country Albums przebywała płyta Taylor Swift. Wokalistka stała się zatem pierwszą artystką od 1997 roku, której dwa wydawnictwa zajmowały czołowe pozycje notowania37. 2008–2009: Fearless| edytuj kod Drugi album studyjny Swift, Fearless, został wydany 11 listopada 2008 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych38. Płyta zadebiutowała na szczycie Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w premierowym tygodniu w 592.304 kopii, z czego ponad 129.000 wyniosła sprzedaż cyfrowa. Tym samym stał się albumem country z największą tygodniową sprzedażą cyfrową w historii39. W ósmym tygodniu od premiery, zakup albumu w formie digital download wyniósł w sumie 338.467 kopii, czyniąc z Fearless najlepiej sprzedające się cyfrowo wydawnictwo country w historii. Drugie miejsce pod tym względem należy do innej płyty Taylor, Taylor Swift (236.046)40. Fearless osiągnął najlepszy wynik jednotygodniowej sprzedaży ze wszystkich albumów country, które ukazały się w 2008 roku. Jednocześnie była to największa tygodniowa sprzedaż w Stanach Zjednoczonych pośród wokalistek, a także czwarta ze wszystkich płyt z tegoż roku, za Lil Wayne'em, AC/DC oraz Coldplay41. Swift na gali Time 100 4 maja 2010 roku W debiutanckim tygodniu, siedem utworów z Fearless uplasowało się na liście Billboard Hot 100. Swift wyrównała rekord Miley Cyrus dla największej liczby piosenek jednego artysty w tym samym notowaniu. W sumie 11 z 13 ścieżek z albumu zajęło miejsca na Hot 10042. Jeden z utworów z Fearless, "Change", wydany został na albumie kompilacyjnym AT&T Team USA Soundtrack, wspierającym reprezentację Stanów Zjednoczonych na Letnich Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2008 w Pekinie43. Poza tym "Change" wykorzystywany był jako ścieżka dźwiękowa podczas relacji z Igrzysk w NBC. Główny singel, "Love Story", ukazał się 12 września 2008 roku. Nakręcony do niego wideoklip inspirowany był dramatem Romeo i Julia. Utwór uplasował się na 4. miejscu Billboard Hot 100 i pokrył się czterokrotną platyną w Stanach Zjednoczonych za sprzedaż powyżej 4 milionów kopii34. "Love Story" stał się pierwszym utworem country w szesnastoletniej historii listy, który zajął 1. pozycję Top 40 Mainstream44. Drugi singel, "White Horse", został wyday 8 grudnia 2008 roku, a teledysk miał premierę 7 lutego 2009 roku na antenie CMT. Kolejna piosenka z płyty, "Forever & Always", oparta była na związku wokalistki z Joe Jonasem45. Swift była pierwszą artystką w historii Nielsen SoundScan, której dwa albumy zajęły miejsca w czołowej dziesiątce listy podsumowującej całoroczną sprzedaż płyt3. Poza tym Fearless był pierwszym żeńskim albumem country, który spędził osiem tygodni na szczycie Billboard 200. W 2009 roku Taylor stała się pierwszą artystką country, której trzy piosenki zostały zakupione cyfrowo co najmniej 2 miliony razy46. Taylor Swift była najlepiej sprzedającym się artystą country 2008 roku na świecie, a także 7. najlepiej sprzedającą się artystką na przestrzeni wszystkich gatunków tegoż okresu w Kanadzie47. Fearless oraz Taylor Swift zajęły 1. i 2. miejsce na liście podsumowującej sprzedaż całoroczną płyt country w 2008 roku48. 25 października 2008 roku Swift zaśpiewała Hymn Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki podczas trzeciego meczu w ramach World Series w Filadelfii49. W styczniu 2009 roku Swift ogłosiła rozpoczęcie północnoamerykańskiej trasy koncertowej Fearless Tour, która objęła 52 miasta w 38 stanach i prowincjach Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz Kanady50. 8 października 2009 roku wokalistka poinformowała za pośrednictwem strony internetowej, że zagra dodatkowych 37 koncertów w 2010 roku. 8 lutego 2009 roku Swift zaśpiewała w duecie z Miley Cyrus swoją piosenkę "Fifteen" podczas 51. ceremonii rozdania nagród Grammy51. W tym samym tygodniu "Love Story" stał się najczęściej kupowanym cyfrowo singlem country w historii5253. Po premierze Fearless Swift nagrała utwór "Crazier", który został wydany na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Hannah Montana: The Movie. Swift podczas trasy koncertowej Fearless w sierpniu 2009 roku W kwietniu 2009 roku wokalistka po raz pierwszy pojawiła się jako gość muzyczny i współprowadząca w programie Saturday Night Live5455. Swift była najmłodszą artystką w historii, która otrzymała nagrodę Academy of Country Music dla albumu roku56. Akademia w uzasadnieniu wyróżniła Taylor za sprzedaż największej liczby albumów ze wszystkich artystów, sukces debiutnackiej płyty oraz popularyzację tego gatunku wśród młodszych odbiorców57. Swift podczas koncertu w Scottrade Center w St. Louis, 25 kwietnia 2009 roku 28 kwietnia 2009 roku Swift dała prywatny, darmowy koncert dla uczniów Bishop Ireton High School, małej katolickiej szkoły w Alexandrii, w stanie Wirginia. Liceum wygrało bowiem krajowy konkurs TXT 2 WIN, organizowany przez Verizon Wireless58. 11 listopada 2009 roku Swift stała się najmłodszą artystką, która wygrała statuetkę Country Music Association Award dla artysty roku, będąc jednocześnie szóstą kobietą w historii, która otrzymała najważniejsze wyróżnienie CMAA59. 14 listopada 2009 roku Swift ustanowiła nowy rekord dla największej liczby piosenek jednej artystki, przebywających jednocześnie na liście Billboard Hot 100, z ośmioma utworami. Były wśród nich single: "You Belong with Me" (14.), "Forever & Always" (34.) i "Fifteen" (46.), a także pięć nowych ścieżek z reedycji Fearless: "Jump Then Fall" (10.), "Untouchable" (19.), "The Other Side of the Door" (22.), "Superstar" (27.) oraz "Come in With the Rain" (30.)60. Dodatkowo, w tym samym tygodniu na pozycji 80. uplasował się utwór "Two Is Better Than One" Boys Like Girls nagrany z udziałem Swift. Tym samym w jednym tygodniu w notowaniu zadebiutowało sześć piosenek Swift, co również stanowiło nowy rekord61. Fearless był najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w Stanach Zjednoczonych w 2009 roku, rozchodząc się w ponad 3.2 milionach kopii62. Z kolei "You Belong with Me" oraz "Love Story" zajęły kolejno: 1. i 2. pozycję wśród najczęściej odtwarzanych utworów na antenach stacji radiowych w tym samym roku. Jednocześnie Swift uplasowała się na szczycie listy artystów, których piosenki były najczęściej emitowane w radiach (1.29 mln odtworzeń)8. Incydent na MTV VMA| edytuj kod Swift na gali MTV Video Music Awards 2009 z nagrodą za najlepszy żeński wideoklip 13 września 2009 roku na gali MTV Video Music Awards Swift otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszego żeńskiego teledysku za "You Belong with Me". Stała się jednocześnie pierwszym artystą country w historii, który zdobył statuetkę VMA63. Kiedy wokalistka wygłaszała podziękowania, na scenie pojawił się raper Kanye West, który odebrał jej mikrofon, twierdząc, że "to Beyoncé stworzyła jeden z najlepszych wideoklipów wszech czasów" ("Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)", również nominowany w tej kategorii)6465. Jego wypowiedź spotkała się z negatywną reakcją publiczności, zaś sama Taylor nie dokończyła swojego przemówienia6466. Kilkadziesiąt minut później, kiedy Knowles otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszego wideoklipu za "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)", powiedziała: "Pamiętam, jak mając 17 lat wygrałam swoją pierwszą nagrodę MTV z Destiny's Child i była to jedna z najbardziej ekscytujących chwil w moim życiu. Dlatego chciałabym, aby Taylor wróciła na scenę i miała swój moment6467." Krótko po incydencie West zamieścił na swoim blogu przeprosiny wobec Swift, które jednak szybko zniknęły ze strony64. Zachowanie rapera zostało potępione przez wiele gwiazd show-biznesu, a także Prezydenta Baracka Obamę65686970717273. West zamieścił później kolejne przeprosiny na swoim blogu, a następnego dnia, podczas wizyty w programie The Jay Leno Show, publicznie przeprosił Swift za swoje zachowanie65. 15 września 2009 roku Swift rozmawiała o incydencie w programie The View, gdzie przyznała, co myślała w drodze na scenę: "Wow, nie mogę uwierzyć, że wygrałam. To niesamowite. Tylko się nie potknij i nie upadnij. Podziękuję fanom, bardzo się cieszę. O, jest i Kanye West. Świetna fryzura. Co tutaj robisz?", a później: "Ouch. Chyba nie podziękuję fanom7475." Jednocześnie stwierdziła, że musiała szybko uporać się z szokiem: "Nie powiem, że nie przytłoczyła mnie ta sytuacja, ale kilka minut później miałam wystąpić, więc musiałam doprowadzić się do stanu, w którym mogłabym zaśpiewać74." Dodała również, że West nie rozmawiał z nią od czasu incydentu75. Po występie w The View, raper skontaktował się z Taylor, aby przeprosić ją osobiście, a Swift przyjęła przeprosiny7563. 2010–2012: Speak Now| edytuj kod Taylor podczas koncertu w ramach trasy Speak Now Tour w 2011 roku 19 stycznia 2010 roku wydany został singel "Today Was a Fairytale", pochodzący ze ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu Walentynki, w którym Swift zadebiutowała aktorsko. Piosenka zajęła 2. miejsce na liście Hot 100, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w ponad 325.000 kopii, zaś Taylor ustanowiła nowy rekord dla pierwszotygodniowej sprzedaży żeńskiego utworu7677. "Today Was a Fairytale" zadebiutował na szczycie Canadian Hot 100, stając się pierwszym singlem numer jeden Swift w Kanadzie. 22 stycznia 2010 roku Swift wystąpiła podczas charytatywnego telethonu Hope for Haiti Now: A Global Benefit for Earthquake Relief, gdzie zaśpiewała cover utworu "Breathless" zespołu Better Than Ezra78. W lutym 2010 roku Swift wystąpiła w ramach Fearless Tour w pięciu australijskich miastach79. Obecnie pracuje ona nad swoim trzecim albumem studyjnym, którego premiera przewidziana jest na koniec 2010 roku80. Trzeci album studyjny Taylor, Speak Now, miał premierę 25 października 2010 roku. Swift jest autorką tekstów wszystkich pochodzących z niego utworów, zaś ich współproducentem był Nathan Chapman. 4 sierpnia, na kilka dni przed planowanym wydaniem, główny singel z płyty, "Mine", wyciekł do Internetu. Z tego powodu wytwórnia Big Machine Records zdecydowała się przyspieszyć oficjalną premierę piosenki, która zadebiutowała na 3. miejscu Billboard Hot 100 i 1. pozycji Hot Digital Songs, rozchodząc się w ciągu czterech dni w 297.000 kopii81. Taylor Swift podczas koncertu w Sydney w ramach trasy Speak Now Tour w 2011 roku Speak Now zadebiutował na szczycie Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w 1.047.000 egzemplarzy na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych82. Stał się tym samym pierwszym albumem od 2008 roku i Tha Carter III Lil Wayne'a, którego sprzedaż przekroczyła milion kopii w ciągu siedmiu dni82. Speak Now został 16. płytą w historii, która rozeszła się w premierowym tygodniu w ponad milionowym nakładzie. Jednocześnie był to najlepszy tygodniowy wynik od 2005 roku, kiedy to The Massacre 50 Centa sprzedała się w 1.141.000 kopii82. W 2010 roku albumy Swift znalazły na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych 4 470 000 nabywców, czyniąc z niej najlepiej sprzedającego się artystę tego roku na rynku amerykańskim; Speak Now był ponadto 3. najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą 2010 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych, rozchodząc się w niespełna 3 milionach egzemplarzy83. Magazyn Rolling Stone umieścił Taylor na liście 16 królowych popu dekady 2000-200984. 21 listopada 2011 roku premierę miał pierwszy album koncertowy Taylor, Speak Now World Tour: Live, zawierający zapis materiału z siedemnastu koncertów wokalistki. Na 54. Grammy Awards w lutym 2012 roku piosenka "Mean" zdobyła dwie nagrody: najlepsza piosenka country oraz najlepsze wykonanie piosenki country. Swift została nazwana Pisarką Tekstów Piosenek roku/Artystką Roku przez Stowarzyszenie Kompozytorów Nashville w 2010/2011, a także utytułowana Wokalistką Roku przez Akademię Muzyki Country ( 2011/2012) i Stowarzyszenie Muzyki Country w 2011 roku. Była artystką roku American Music Awards, a "Speak Now" nazwany został ulubionym albumem country w roku 2011. Taylor stała się laureatką trzech nagród BMI. Billboard nadał artystce tytuł Kobiety Roku 2011 oraz umieścił ją w rankingu pod numerem 15 na liście Top 20 Hot 100 Songwriters 2000–2011; była drugą najwyżej rangowaną kobietą. Swift zajęła drugie miejsce na liście Rolling Stone's, Top 16 "Królowe Popu" dekady. W marcu 2012 roku Swift napisała dwie oryginalne piosenki do soundtracku filmu "Igrzyska śmierci". Pierwszy utwór "Safe & Sound" napisany przez Taylor, zespół The Civil Wars oraz T-Bone Burnett'a, został wydany 6 stycznia, a teledysk 27 marca. Rolling Stone opisał utwór jako "najładniejsza ballada Swift". Od lipca singiel sprzedał się w ponad milionie egzemplarzy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Druga piosenka "Eyes Open" została napisana wyłącznie przez wokalistkę i wyprodukowana przez Nathana Chapmana. Premierę miała 17 marca 2012 roku. Taylor użyczyła swojego wokalu do piosenki "Both Of Us" rapera B.o.B., wyprodukowanego przez Dr. Luke. Utwór pochodzi z drugiego albumu producenta i tekściarza "Strange Clouds" oraz jest trzecim singlem z płyty, wydany 22 maja 2012 roku. 2012: Red| edytuj kod Taylor Swift podczas koncertu w ramach trasy Red Tour, w 2013 roku Czwarty studyjny album Taylor Swift został wydany 22 października 2012 roku. Artystka ujawniła szczegóły albumu podczas czatu internetowego z 13 sierpnia, na którym przedstawiła okładkę albumu i pierwszy singiel "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". Piosenka wydana została tego samego dnia tuż po czacie na żywo. Głównym producentem albumu jest Nathan Chapman, chociaż Swift nagrywała utwory u różnych producentów. Po napisaniu swojego trzeciego albumu samodzielnie, wokalistka podjęła decyzję aby napisać kolejny z ludźmi "z różnych miejsc w muzyce". Współpracowała z m.in. Danem Wilsonem, Butch'em Walkerem, Lori McKenna, Edem Sheeranem i Markiem Fosterem z Foster the People. Występ Swift w ramach iHeartRadio Festival planowany jest na 22 września. Również we wrześniu piosenkarka wyda swoje drugie perfumy "Wonderstruck Enchanted". 9 października Swift ujawniła tracklistę utworów albumu Red85. Album zadebiutował na szczycie zestawienia Billboard 200 z rekordową sprzedaż 1,2 mln kopii w pierwszym tygodniu od premiery. Tym samym Swift stała się jedyną kobietą mającą więcej niż jeden krążek, który w pierwszym tygodniu premiery sprzedał się powyżej miliona kopii. Również jest to dopiero 18. krążek w całej historii Billboardu, który sprzedał się powyżej miliona kopii w jednym tygodniu86. 13 marca 2013 Swift rozpoczęła swoją czwartą światową trasę koncertową Red Tour. 2014: 1989| edytuj kod Piąty studyjny album Swift, "1989", został wydany w październiku 2014 roku. Na albumie znajdują się piosenki napisane przez samą Taylor, jak i takie powstałe przy współpracy z Jackiem Antonoff, Imogen Heap, Ryanem Tedder, Maxem Martin, Shellback i Ali Payami. Swift wydała "1989" jako swój pierwszy oficjalny album w wydaniu po rozstaniu się z członkami jej długoletniego zespołu. Taylor inspirowała się muzyką Petera Gabriela, Phila Collinsa, Annie Lennox, Madonny i Fine Young Cannibals. Muzycznie album jest "napędzany syntezatorami i perkusją w miejscu gitar." Rob Sheffield z Rolling Stone zauważył: "Głęboko dziwne, gorączkowo emocjonalne, szalenie entuzjastycznie, "1989" brzmi dokładnie tak, jak Taylor Swift, nawet jeśli brzmi to jak nic, co kiedykolwiek wcześniej próbowała."87 Molly Lambert z Grantland: "album jak pod koniec lat 80. "1989" naprawdę podobny do Bruce'a Springsteena Tunnel of Love", powołując się na zmianę obu artystów w kierunku muzycznym, zmiany w wizerunku publicznym i rozłam członków zespołu długoletniego88. Jon Caramanica z The New York Times zauważył, że Swift "stworzyła pop prawie bez współczesnych odniesień" i "sięgający gdzieś jeszcze wyżej, tryb ponadczasowości, że niewiele prawdziwych gwiazd muzyki pop zadaje sobie trud do dążenia w tym kierunku"89. Podczas kampanii promocyjnej "1989" Swift zaprosiła swoich fanów do tajnych sesji odsłuchania jej albumu do domów w Nowym Jorku, Nashville, Los Angeles i Rhode Island. "1989" sprzedał się w 1.287.00090 egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu USA, zadebiutował jako numer jeden na liście Billboard 200, tworzać Swift pierwszą i jedyną działaczką mającą trzy albumy sprzedane w ponad milionie egzemplarzy w ciągu tygodnia. Pierwszy singiel, "Shake It Off", został wydany w sierpniu 2014 roku. Drugi singiel "Blank Space" został opublikowany 10 listopada 2014 roku. Teksty| edytuj kod Niemal wszystkie teksty utworów Swift są autobiograficzne; wokalistka powiedziała: "Jeśli słuchasz moich albumów, to tak, jakbyś czytał mój pamiętnik9192." Jednocześnie dodała, że próbuje pisać piosenki, które trafiałyby do każdego: "Nie chcę tworzyć tekstów, do których nie mogliby się odnieść moi fani93." Prywatna natura tekstów wzbudzała duże zainteresowanie, co Swift skomentowała: "Myślałam, że ludziom trudno będzie się do nich odnieść, ale okazało się, że im bardziej osobiste były moje utwory, tym bliższe stawały się słuchaczom94." Autobiograficzny kontekst utworów spowodował, że fani wokalistki zaczęli interesować się ich inspiracjami. Taylor przyznała: "Każdy z chłopaków, o którym napisałam piosenkę został wyśledzony na MySpace przez moich fanów95." Kariera filmowa| edytuj kod Swift podczas premiery obrazu Hannah Montana: Film w 2009 roku Swift zadebiutowała na ekranie jako nastolatka, grając małą rolę w serialu Thumb Wrestling Federation. W 2008 roku wystąpiła w teledysku do utworu "Online" Brada Paisleya. W tym samym roku wzięła udział w kręceniu dokumentów MTV's Once Upon a Prom dla MTV, a także, wspólnie z Def Leppard, CMT Crossroads dla CMT96. Taylor pojawiła się gościnnie w filmie koncertowym Jonas Brothers: Koncert 3D zespołu Jonas Brothers, który miał premierę 27 lutego 2009 roku97. Telewizyjny debiut Swift nastąpił w serialu CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, w odcinku "Turn, Turn, Turn" z 5 marca 2009 roku, który obejrzało 20.8 milionów widzów w Stanach Zjednoczonych98. Wokalistka wystąpiła w roli cameo w filmie Hannah Montana: The Movie z 2009 roku99. Program telewizyjny Dateline NBC wyemitował 31 maja 2009 roku godzinne wydanie poświęcone Taylor. Odcinek, zatytułowany "Dateline NBC: On Tour with Taylor Swift", przedstawiał materiały z jej podróżnego autobusu, a także zapisy koncertów oraz prób100. 7 listopada 2009 roku Swift współprowadziła oraz była muzycznym gościem w programie Saturday Night Live101. W 2010 roku Taylor zadebiutowała na dużym ekranie rolą w komedii romantycznej Walentynki, gdzie wystąpiła u boku m.in.: Jamiego Foxxa, Julii Roberts, Shirley MacLaine, Jessiki Alby i Ashtona Kutchera102. Za swoją rolę otrzymała nagrodę Teen Choice Award dla najlepszego przełomowego występu. Działalność filantropijna| edytuj kod 21 września 2007 roku Swift pomogła zapoczątkować kampanię mającą chronić dzieci przed internetową pedofilią103. Następnie nawiązała współpracę z gubernatorem stanu Tennessee, Philem Bredesenem, aby zwalczać internetową przestępczość seksualną103. Roczna kampania, prowadzona z udziałem Tennessee Association of Chiefs of Police, informowała o zasadach bezpiecznego korzystania z Internetu, które przekazywane były w różnych formach rodzicom oraz uczniom na terenie całego stanu103. Wokalistka współpracowała również z fundacją Sound Matters w kampanii mającej ostrzegać przed niedosłuchem wynikającym ze zbyt dużego natężenia głośności, głównie muzyki104. Taylor Swift jako gość programu YouTube Presents Na początku 2008 roku Swift przekazała różowego Chevroleta, którego otrzymała od wytwórni, dziecięcej organizacji charytatywnej, Victory Junction Gang. Natomiast w czerwcu przeznaczyła wszystkie środki ze sprzedaży biletów na jej występ podczas Country Music Festival Czerwonemu Krzyżowi, Nashville Area Red Cross Disaster Relief Fund oraz National American Red Cross Disaster Relief Fund105. Swift przekazała 100 000 dolarów oddziałowi Czerwonego Krzyża w Cedar Rapids na rzecz ofiar powodzi w stanie Iowa w 2008 roku106. Taylor wspiera działania akcji @15 autorstwa Best Buy, dzięki której młodzież decyduje, na co zostaną przeznaczone charytatywne donacje przedsiębiorstwa107. W kampanii @15 wykorzystana została piosenka Swift, "Fifteen"108. Artystka wystąpiła podczas charytatywnego koncertu Sound Relief w Australii, który odbył się w odpowiedzi na pożary buszu w Wiktorii z 2009 roku109110. Swift przekazała swoją suknię z balu maturalnego na charytatywną aukcję, a dochód z jej sprzedaży wyniósł 1.200 dolarów111. Poza tym artystka ofiarowała Wish Upon a Hero Foundation parę butów na wysokich obcasach projektu Betsey Johnson, a zysk z jej sprzedaży przekazany został na pomoc kobietom chorym na raka112. 20 listopada 2009 roku, po swoim występie w ramach dorocznej akcji Children in Need BBC, Taylor poinformowała Sir Terry'ego Wogana, że przekaże 13.000 funtów na rzecz programu113. 13 grudnia 2009 roku, w dniu urodzin Swift, wokalistka przekazała w sumie 250.000 dolarów szkołom na terenie całych Stanów Zjednoczonych, które odwiedziła, i z którymi miała do czynienia114. W reakcji na powodzie, którymi dotknięty został stan Tennessee, Swift przekazała 500 000 dolarów na pomoc poszkodowanym115. Wizerunek i inna aktywność| edytuj kod Swift znalazła się na okładkach wielu czasopism, w tym m.in. magazynu Blender, stając się drugą artystką country w piętnastoletniej historii gazety, która tego dokonała116. Taylor obecna była na listach 100 najpiękniejszych show-biznesu według People w 2008, 2009 oraz 2010 roku117118. Magazyn Maxim umieścił ją na 57. miejscu zestawienia najseksowniejszych kobiet roku 2008119. Rok później na tej samej liście zajęła 50. pozycję, natomiast w 2010 roku awansowała na 31. miejsce120121. Cosmogirl okrzyknął Swift dziewczyną roku 2008122. Magazyn Rolling Stone umieścił Taylor w zestawieniu The RS 100: Agents of Change, czyli 100 postaci, które zmieniają Amerykę123. Z kolei People wyróżnił ją jako jedną z 25 najbardziej intrygujących osób 2009 roku124. Jakks Pacific wyprodukował lalkę Taylor Swift pod koniec 2008 roku125. Od tego samego roku wokalistka jest twarzą marki L.E.I. Jeans126. W 2009 roku Swift wystąpiła w serii reklam promujących drużynę NHL Nashville Predators127. Od 2009 Swift jest twarzą kosmetyków Cover Girl. W 2012 została twarzą marki butów Keds. Życie osobiste| edytuj kod W 2008 roku Swift była związana z wokalistą Joe Jonasem, jednak ich związek zakończył się po kilku miesiącach. 11 listopada tego samego roku Taylor powiedziała w programie The Ellen DeGeneres Show: "Kiedy patrzę na tę osobę będzie ze mną zawsze, nawet nie pamiętam o chłopaku, który zerwał ze mną przez telefon podczas 27-sekundowej rozmowy, gdy miałam osiemnaście lat128." Inspiracją do napisania utworu "Forever & Always", wydanego na albumie Fearless, były relacje Taylor z Jonasem92. W listopadzie 2011 roku Taylor kupiła kotkę rasy szkocki zwisłouchy, nadając jej imię Meredith, na cześć głównej bohaterki serialu Chirurdzy – Meredith Grey129. Zwierzak pojawił się między innymi w wideoklipie Swift do utworu "Ours"130. Dyskografia| edytuj kod Information icon.svg Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Taylor Swift. Taylor Swift (2006) Fearless (2008) Speak Now (2010) Red (2012) 1989 (2014) Filmografia| edytuj kod Rok Film Rola Informacje 2009 Jonas Brothers: Koncert 3D ona sama cameo CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Haley Jones odcinek: "Turn, Turn, Turn" Hannah Montana: The Movie dziewczyna śpiewająca w barze cameo Saturday Night Live ona sama prowadząca/gość muzyczny 2010 Walentynki Felicia debiut filmowy Taylor Swift: Journey to Fearless ona sama główna rola 2012 The Lorax Audrey głos Bruno the Robot różne role głos 2013 Jess i chłopaki Elaine odcinek "Elaine's Big Day" 2014 Dawca pamięci Rosemary Nagrody i nominacje| edytuj kod Information icon.svg Osobny artykuł: Lista nagród i nominacji Taylor Swift. Trasy koncertowe| edytuj kod Fearless Tour (2009–10) Speak Now World Tour (2011–2012) Red Tour (2013-2014)